Mario (Revolution)
This article shows Mario's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Revolution - Fox's Build. If you want to see the Mario out of Smash, look in the article; Mario. Mario (マリオ, Mario) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Revolution. Like many other characters in the original eight, Mario was one of the first characters revealed to return. Although his appearance seems like every other one, he's been given a new bunch of moves and tricks to work with. As with Smash 4 and Ultimate, Charles Martinet's portrayal of Mario from Brawl was re-purposed for Revolution. 'Changes from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' *As with all veterans returning from Ultimate, Mario's colour palette has become a little more vibrant, notably on his shirt and somewhat on his overalls. *'Cappy' appears more frequently in his moveset and animations, such as Super Jump Punch and Cappy Tornado. *Mario now has a somewhat jollier flair to his expressions, which include light attacks, taunts, some aerials and special moves. He still does have his more angrier brows and serious faces in other moves, however. *Many of Mario's animations have changed a bit to match his appearance in Super Mario Odyssey. *Mario's attacks, especially ones involving fire, have been given more retro, flashier effects to fit the game's theme. *With the universal 12 costume limit, Mario regains his Wario-inspired and Fire Mario recolours, along with a recolor based on Toadette and his appearance in Mario Tennis Aces. His Waluigi recolor was changed to reference Nabbit instead. *Mario is no longer a truly Balanced fighter, his moveset now being a little more of the Rushdown style than before. The Avatar had replaced him as the "jack-of-all-trades" fighter. *Mario can now damage an opponent in a footstool. (0.7%) 'Moveset' 'Neutral Attacks' 'Aerial Attacks' 'Grab and Throws' 'Miscellaneous Attacks' 'Special Moves' 'On-Screen Appearance' *Jumps out of a warp pipe in his iconic jump motion while shouting "Let's-a go!". 'Taunts' *Up taunt: Turns his back to the camera and gives a thumbs-up, while smiling. *Side taunt: Cheerfully tosses Cappy in a circle, saying "Woohoo!", then grabs him out of midair and puts him back on his head. *Down taunt: Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. 'Idle Poses' *Moves his hands in front of his face while moving his head from left to right. *Adjusts his cap. 'Victory Poses' *Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching at the screen *Bursts fire out of his palm before striking a pose. *Spins high in the air and lands in a strongman pose. 'Classic Mode: Let's-a-Go!' In a similar fashion to the Classic Modes of past games, Mario's opponents are groups of fighters from various universes fought on a home stage from that universe. The Japanese title and overall concept are also similar to Super Mario Odyssey, where Mario would travel to different kingdoms. After beating the mode, you unlock one of three fighters: *Luigi - Mario's brother. Fought on the Mushroomy Kingdom NES stage with Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. playing. *Dr. Mario - Mario's alter ego, maybe from another dimension. Fought on the Dr. Mario stage with Fever playing. *Paper Mario - Mario's paper thin counterpart. Fought on the Paper Mario stage with Paper Mario Medley playing. In the Credits sequence, Jump Up, Super Star! will play. '200 Trials of the Revolution' Mario is encountered at Floor 5 of the Trial Tower mode. He is found along with Luigi, Peach and Toad with the question "Which fighter is the main star of their series?" Upon clearing him and the boss of the tower, the other fighters can be fought properly, making them much easier to unlock. In the cutscenes, Mario was one of the first fighters seen to have been struck and forced into control by N.O.N.E., turning on his fellow combatants before chaos ensued on the battlefield. Another cutscene had him along with some other fighters creeping up to N.O.N.E. under his spell. After he has been unlocked, he's seen in a few more cutscenes helping out the Avatar with the rest of the fighters. 'Spirits' Mario's spirit can be obtained through Classic mode, and his costumed spirits through All-Star Mode, Trial Tower and the Shop - his main costume spirit is a fighter spirit while the other costumed ones can be used in normal matches, with different stats. Mario MP100.png|01. Mario Mario_(Builder).png|02. Builder Mario Mario (Wedding Suit).png|03. Wedding Mario Mario - Mario Tennis Aces Artwork.png|04. Tennis Mario Alternate Costumes Trivia *Mario is one of many fighters who had costumes reintroduced after their removal. *Mario is one of few fighters with a neutral typing in the 200 Trials mode.